


A Chef’s Kiss

by Daffodildaisy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chef AU, F/M, I also watched Ratatouille this year and that movie is so satisfying, I've been watching a lot of Bon Appetit, and hopefully a lot of fun, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodildaisy/pseuds/Daffodildaisy
Summary: Ben C. Solo works at a two Michelin star restaurant in Los Angeles. Rey is a food critic.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. The Reviewer Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> C is for Chewbacca.

Ben woke up to a pinging in the left side of his ear.

Or, more correctly, on the left bedside table where his phone was supposed to be on silent, it was pinging because he was getting texts from one of two people that he deemed emergency contacts that overrode his _Do Not Disturb_. He rolled over and squinted in the dark to see that he had fifty-five new messages, with forty of them being from his boss that demanded he come in immediately and 

_Did you see this article, Benjamin?_

_What the FUCK does this mean? How could you fuck up so badly?_

__

He checked the time. _4:25 AM_. He groaned.

He checked his other messages, and oddly most of his social media @'s from his usual group were all to an _Eater L.A._ article. His thumb hovered over the link and he sat up and turned the light on. He rubbed at his eyes after failing to blink away sleep and clicked. He started to skim.

_The Empire -- Passé  
___

__**Is this a restaurant for goths?** __

___The Empire is fifty year establishment in the heart of Downtown that was one of the first commercially successful avant-garde, high concept restaurants. It takes months to land a reservation and when your reservation gets accepted they invite you into their dark boudoir (and truly, it is an invite, see pictures below), it comes on blood red ink on black cardstock to your home (how did they know my address is the real question??)._ _ _

_____ _

____

I was excited to see what the fuss was about after scrolling through the #theempirela tag on instagram only to find that in exchange for instagrammable, aesthetic posts of #foodie pics for the Hypebeast social set what I received was disappointment. 

Sliced thin American bull beef almost raw served over two slivers of onion. Caviar on a blanched, sad cabbage leaf. Charred lamb so black I thought it had to have been a mistake with bland mint sauce does not equate to the revered reputation that The Empire has. 

In terms of decor think of a cross between what you wished your foster mom's basement was when you were going through an emo phase and long, dramatic, cold and dark hallways similar to Overlook Hotel in The Shining. Everything possible is black; the plates and glasses were hand thrown by artisans and all of them are machine precise. There is a black wine glass service that the sommelier and sous chef worked together on for $225, which I opted out of for this visit. 

**I am not against tradition --** but nine courses of traditional American does French style - I found them all unimaginative and almost odd in an age of farm-to-table high dining, and all of them unlike the photos in the tags. I understand the concept of a revolving menu perfectly fine -- but where is the birdcage? The literal tobacco leaf smoked white fish? The fun that seemingly encompasses any of the photos that I scavenged and longed over? 

If I am ever to be invited again to dine within this establishment, (likely I will not be invited back after this review is published - but reader, I always promise honesty in my reviews), I hope I do taste sous Chef Solo's **Birdcage** entree plate. It looks exquisite as seen in last weeks side note in The Rebellion, and I would not be surprised if it turned out he was behind what is currently driving The Empire's actual success instead of what I ate today. I think perhaps I should have chosen his wine paired set instead of Chef Snoke’s. 

Cheers, 

Rey 

  


Shit, shit, shit. 

Ben felt like water was dumped over his head. Last month his dish - the one she aptly named **Birdcage** , a small entree plate featuring the rib cage of a quail with the flesh peeled from the bone and a soft, small boiled egg - was featured only because his mother needed a last minute paragraph fill for her magazine, and _I promise this isn’t nepotism, Ben, you deserve the praise the restaurant has been receiving lately —_

His mother whom within his work contract he wasn’t supposed to be in contact with, professionally speaking, and if Snoke had his way, personally as well. 

His dishes were never to outshine Snoke’s as it was almost a declaration of mutiny in the old man’s eyes; he touched the scar on his face absentmindedly. He had learned that lesson the hard way. 

For the head chef to get a whiff of this review meant he probably saw it being passed with thousands of views on Facebook or whatever media sites boomers were using now. 

A quick scroll showed him that whoever _Rey Johnson_ was, he had a following and a rough hundred reviews of local restaurants under his belt. His icon was a picture of a leather journal and a fork held by a feminine, manicured hand. 

_Nice that he has a girlfriend he can bring with him while reviewing dishes people bleed over,_ Ben thought sarcastically as he stared at the icon that mocked him. 

Gritting his teeth, he left his bed to get up to what would be a long day of punishment and onions. 


	2. Bazine's Revenge

The morning after the review was posted, Ben was in Snoke's fourth floor office, staring at the spot in the middle of the scarred, older man's eyes instead of directly into them, which was his favored move when Snoke was chewing him out. Two things Ben never understood about Snoke was how he got to Downtown L.A. so early when he lived vaguely "somewhere in the valley" and when he had time to come up with creative insults, which he supposed he was supposed to be taking in at the moment: 

"You fucking jolly green giant -- you might as well be your uncle's garbage boy again if you think something like this is 'fine'. This is the kind of review that can stop the rich yuppies and hipsters from spending their goddamn money here. This is the kind of thing the board would stop funding us for if they get a whiff of this. You better iron out this mistake, Solo --" and pointed in Ben's face which startled him awake because he wasn't paying attention-- 

"I already work here six days a week, chef. " Ben bleated out. "There's no way for me to make my set menu without being here. Just because the reviewer ate here while I wasn't doesn't make it my problem -- " and while he was saying it, Ben realized he made a grave mistake. 

Snoke sneered at him. "It's your problem, now, boy. If you don't fix this shit it's your life here. Get the fuck out, and do whatever he could to make this fucking nonsense right! I don't want to see this post on my Facebook anymore..." and he trailed off in insults and Ben got up to leave before he opening his mouth to explain the concept of 'blocking' a post or said something worse. 

He walked into the elevator and rested his head against the cool door. As the elevator went down each floor, Ben planned. 

Getting fired was not ideal. 

It meant the loss of his prestigious status as sous chef, the ideal kitchen that _The Empire_ had, and the creative freedom both of those things came with. He had been gunning for a head chef position since he left his uncle's restaurant but it didn't seem like Snoke would retire any time soon, and the absolute _Big Boss_ was never there to force the hands of anything. _The Empire_ could afford anything he wanted without real compromise of any of his vision, even though Snoke took shortcuts with menus and distributors whenever he could. 

All he really could do was invite _Rey Johnson_ back into the 'boudoir' as he called it in his post and hope he took the bait.   


Maybe rewrite the article. 

Mentally taking note of re-adding Johnson's name back onto his invitation list (as he did the calligraphy for every invitation the restaurant sent out, and this took him hours weekly to do), he stepped out of the elevator.   
  
\-- 

Two weeks after the negative review was posted, and a week subsequently after Snoke told him to "do whatever he could do", Ben was pressing his head up against the traffic door to spy on his guests. 

He had not gone home for two weeks. 

Or in reality, he slept in his home, but he was not existing in his home in his time away from the restaurant. 

He was very sleep deprived because Snoke would dramatically up the ante of insults and his anxiety kept him up throughout the night. The air was buzzing with... _something_. It felt like Rey was coming here. To this restaurant. Tonight. 

He hoped. He had checked with his maître d, Bazine Netal, if a man had checked in under the name Rey Johnson, which she replied with a smarmy 'no', as she has responded for the last week and a half. Today was smarmier. 

And at this point, in Ben's tired brain, he wanted to fuck him (Johnson) up for doing this shit to him. He felt a presence next to him, poking him in the ribs. 

"Solo, you asshole, get out of the way," Hux (his sommelier, juggling three wine bottles in his hands) said through his teeth. "What are you even doing?" 

"Looking." Ben replied dumbly. 

Hux pulled a face. Ben stepped to the right to let him out onto the floor. All he saw, mostly, were couples enjoying themselves. Couples of varying states -- older, younger, the man he was sure was their banker and maybe his girlfriend (wife)?, a television producer and his wife (mistress?), a tall model type sitting alone writing, a couple of women taking photos of the dessert plate (deconstructed lemon tart with the freshest blueberries their distributor would provide and Ben had to make sure each batch was the same level of sweetness this morning and he felt like he ate 87 blueberries), and -- 

Wait. 

Alone. 

Even though he could only see the back of the woman, he recognized the journal and the black polish painted manicured hand from the icon -- 

"I am so fucking stupid," Ben said out loud exasperatedly and heard a response of "Yeah, you are!" from his butcher, Phasma, which caused some laughter from the rest of the crew.   
  
\-- 

Alone sat a brunette woman at the table to the side near the back of the restaurant, swirling a wine glass with her manicured hand grasping the bowl instead of the stem, which was causing the wine to swish from side to side instead of properly aerating it and it made his eye start to twitch and before he knew it he was leaving his kitchen and in front of her -- 

With his hand over her hand. He moved their hands down so they were grasping the stem. He started to swirl the wine in the glass so it would open up the notes of the wine to compliment the dish she was supposed to be having. Or already had had but noted that her plate was completely clean like she had licked off the whiskey sauce from the smoked whitefish dish -- 

She looked up, shocked, and he thought her very pretty up close. Freckles dusted across her nose, painted red lips softly parting like she was about to berate him; she was wearing a slinky black dress which he thought suited her, as it was in the style of any femme fatale from the movies and she would probably murder him. 

" _It's you._ " He stated, more matter of fact than anything else. "Rey Johnson, the critic." 

"Chef Solo." Her accent sounded nice, he thought. The way she said his name made him feel warm across the chest. "So nice to know you personally want to make sure everything is perfect in detail, this time." He stopped swirling the wine and looked deep in her eyes. All he could register was her warm brown eyes, at first. 

He was still looking at her and then he realized something. 

"You're underage," he whispered. 

"Excuse me?" she acted offended but it clicked and felt like the truth. 

He sat himself down at her table for two. 

"That's why you don't know how to drink," he looked at the glass then looked at her, "that's why you didn't order the black glass set again, even though you stated you wanted to, nor did you drink this when you were eating --" 

"I can drink just fine, thanks--" and she grasped the glass -- by the stem this time -- and took a big gulp. 

Ben sat up in his chair and he watched her swallow most of the glass of a very dry '87 Sauvignon Blanc from Chile -- what Hux was in the mood to serve tonight, if he remembered correctly-- her eyes watered. 

"Not very good, is it?" He knew teasing her was bad but it took experience and time to develop a palette for wine. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and in an angry whisper she stated: "It's your restaurant that's not checking I.D.s. You can't tell anyone or your license will be revoked --" 

He shrugged. "It's not my restaurant. It's just my cooking." He tried to state this as nonchalantly as possible but he felt like she had the upperhand, a bit. 

Rey snorted a bit and pushed the glass away, towards him. "Alright, chef. If you won't tell, I won't tell." 

Ben leaned back. "Sure. On one condition." He tipped the rest of the wine into his mouth and finished it off -- dry, yes but floral notes that would have cut how deep the whiskey sauce tasted -- "let me teach you how to drink, while you are here, at least." 

She sat up. "You're going to dine with me?" Ben nodded. 

"I'll be back." 

This was a horrible idea but it wasn't the worst one he has had tonight.   


In the kitchen when he returned and told Phasma his plan she stared at him. Knife in her hand, she stated with a deadpan look in her eyes: "You _are_ fucking stupid." 

Ben opened his mouth in fake offense. "It's the critic!" 

Phasma raised an eyebrow. "Hux says you two have been eyefucking since you went out there. Is this what it really is about? You want to make good with a critic? Odds are she might write you up an even worse reputation after you bed her, Solo --" and Ben suddenly felt himself flush because that wasn't what he was thinking, except if it was that obvious to Hux then maybe.. 

"Fuck it, Phas. Don't tell me the odds," Ben stated, "and when Hux comes back in here tell him to get me the black glass set started too." He watched her sigh, nostrils flared and he returned back to the floor.   
  
\-- 

Five dishes and five black glasses of wine -- the last one being one of his favorites he and Hux discovered on their last bro trip out to Napa (the white port that tasted sweet but not overly so and complimented the perfect graham crust Mitaka, his pastry chef, spent weeks testing and remaking to Ben's taste) he watched Rey drag her fork over the crust to hear the perfect sound of crackle. 

She cut a piece off with her fork and popped it into her mouth. He watched her savor the dish and after talking to her for almost two hours about his food (and how eloquently she could describe what he made and what she was tasting was a real ego rub, --) all she said was: " _Fuck._ " 

He grinned. "That good?" 

She was nodding. And while they had been sharing dishes here and there because she asked him how he perceived his own cooking she took the plate from the center of their table and proceeded to eat everything. He watched her, satisfaction blooming in him, as she scrapped off the whipped cream that had lemon skin shavings in it to emphasize flavor-- 

"That was so fucking good," Rey said enthusiastically and looked up at him from her eyelashes. 

"I've got a piece of cherry pie with your name on it, if you'd like," Ben stated suddenly, but he knew somewhere in his fridge he had something left to offer her. 

She looked, excitedly at him. "Where? I thought _The Empire_ only did nine courses," but she already seemed ready. 

"My house." She leaned back, and he watched her calculate what he meant, _but what did he really mean_ , he didn't know himself. He wanted more time with Rey. 

He was already thinking back to what Phasma had said earlier and she nodded. Shy, but surely. He grinned and got up. "I'll settle this, but go outside and I'll come get you."   
  
\-- 

After settling the bill and tipping all of his smirking servers, he found himself in the employee parking lot with Rey. 

She had her coat on (it was a brisk night, but she looked happy) and she gestured to the cars in the employee parking lot. "I'm gonna assume you drive a Tesla." 

"But which Tesla?" He joked, stupidly and then watched her saddle up to the wrong car. "Wait, Rey, it's this one --" and she was laughing but then she was climbing inside his car and oh God he was taking a beautiful woman home and it had been a minute (maybe three years, more like) and all he had to offer her his experimental cherry pie. He started up the car, and placing his hand on her knee she smiled at him.   
  


Maybe this would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Black glass wine tasting is literally wine tasting in black glasses instead of clear ones -- we tend to assume so much about flavor with our eyes and the usual 'rules' but when you can't see what's in the glass you might find out you DO like reds and fish together. 
> 
> Also don't drink and drive ya'll.
> 
> I might rewrite/add some of this later because i think it needs some dinner convo, but I have to go to work now (boo).


	3. 👨🍳👌

Rey was nervous.

The winding Hollywood roads up to Ben’s house (and he kept emphasizing _house_ like it wasn’t a big deal) kept going and going and going and things were looking familiar and giving her a sense of deja vu in a way she couldn’t place until they were at the locked gate drive way of the _house_ and suddenly she understood.

“We’re here,” Ben stayed and her eyes widened as the gate slid back to let them in.

“Isn’t this a case study house? Like, a historical landmark?” Rey gasped as she looked up. She vaguely heard Ben say “yeah”.

The building, his home, was featured in at least three of Rey’s favorite sci fi films, the main one being _Blade Runner. The stone pattern was so distinctive that even in the night it struck her that movie stars had walked across these lawns and —_

_“You coming?” Ben prompted gently. Rey unbuckled her seatbelt, her head swimming._

_There were a couple of things she knew about Ben; his cooking and his handful of appearances on _Sliced_ and the memes it prompted._

_Rey slid out of the car and took the hand he was offering. They laced fingers, which sped up Rey’s nervous emotions and she realized she had sweaty palms. She looked at Chef Solo — Ben, and thought he looked nervous, too. It was an endearing to watch him chew his bottom lip in anticipation of _her_._

_“This is Mustafar House, which was commissioned by my grandfather after he had received his first Michelin Star,” Ben whispered as he unlocked the front door. “My mom says this place is haunted so she gave it to me to stay in.”_

_Rey blinked. “It’s haunted?”_

_“Yeah, there are some cold spots. I’ll show you some time,” Ben said casually. Their footsteps filled the tiled halls which echoed into the night. He squeezed her hand. “Pie?”_

_Rey nodded so he led them into the kitchen. He turned on the lights and she gasped._

_“Of course you’d have copper pots and pans,” Rey said with a giggle as she dropped his hand to surge forward to see more. It was an open layout, more modern than she would have thought for the house. There was a large kitchen island in the middle for ease of access and the sleekest double door Viking refrigerator she had ever seen — that Ben somehow managed to make look small as he reached in to grab the pie._

_“Me and my dad recently redid the cabinets and upgraded everything. The pots and pans were my grandfathers’, and so are those knives on the wall,” Ben stated as he reached for a plate and_

_Rey turns around to look at a mural of used chef’s knives in a circular pattern sticking straight out of the wall._

_“This looks kind of like serial killer shit,” Rey teased and the man she allowed to take her home grinned, lopsided which struck her with both fear and warmth._

_“I’m not going to kill you, Rey,” Ben said and slid her the piece of cherry pie; the lattice work was pristine. “Eat up.”_

_Rey took the fork offered and cut in. The moment she bit in the flavor of sweet cherries and deep bourbon made her eyes widen._

_“I’m not much of a baker — so this is pretty simple. But it hits the spot, right?” She found herself nodding but mostly she was just intrigued by the man in front of her._

_He leaned forward over the kitchen island counter, next to her. He picked up her dropped fork and took a bite of pie for himself. In the soft lighting he looked yummy himself with his hair falling into his eyes — watching him wrap his lips around the fork and chewing thoughtfully; she found herself licking her lips._

_“What’s the citrus you used?”_

_He smiled. “Limeaid. Of course you could figure out there was citrus.”_

_“Mmmm, I think my job is to taste, so I should know,” she found herself saying flirtatiously, her heart pounding in her chest. He sliced into the pie and she opened her mouth. He fed her a forkful, staring into her eyes deeply enough she felt goosebumps start up on her arms._

_“This is mostly worth the forty five minute drive.”_

_“Oh yeah? Can I make it worth more of your while?” Ben whispered, brushing his hand up her arm slowly._

_He leaned in and she tip toed to kiss him, shyly on the lips. He returned the kiss — soft, tasting of cherries and bourbon. He stepped away after a bit of kissing and she looked up at him. His lips were plump and pink and he was chewing his bottom lip again. She felt herself grow a little wet._

_“Do you.. want to take this elsewhere?” And before Ben could finish his question Rey was holding his hand again._

_“Is this because it’s the kitchen?” Rey snorted when he looked sheepish._

_“Protocols, Rey.”_

_He led them out and into what she assumed was his bedroom in this huge building; dark walls, French doors looking out onto a balcony, a large four poster bed with dark colored sheets._

_He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at her and he spread his legs wide enough for her to step into. His lopsided smile was doing something to her; it was making her nervous and a little warm in the chest.  
She stepped between his tree trunk legs and brushed her fingers through his soft hair. He kissed her palm and she leaned down to kiss his lips again. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she felt like she couldn’t get close enough to him. He tasted good and smelt spicy and she could do this all night but —_

_Feeing his fingers roam up and down her sides was giving her a rush of anticipation, but she didn’t know for what. She pushed him back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. Playfully, she pinned his arms down._

_“I’m nervous,” Ben laughed softly. “I haven’t done this in a while. It might be weird, at first. I mean, if you want to.”_

_Rey brushed his hair out of his face. “I’m nervous too,” she admitted and felt herself do a hard swallow. “I haven’t done this. Uhm..” She laughed too, trying to match his laugh. “Ever.”_

_She looked at him and caught him blinking. Fast._

_“What?”_

_“What?”_

_“You’ve never had sex before?”_

_“No.” Rey stated as she was drawing circles on his arm with her fingers. Still nervous. “Is that an issue?”_

_Ben sat up. “I mean. No? But are you sure you want me to be your first?”_

_Rey looked at him. Beautiful Ben who decided that he should feed her instead of turn her away. “I really liked your cherry pie.”_

_He smirked. He grabbed her by the hips and threw her into the mattress besides him and they both laughed. “Take off your dress.”_

_“You do it first,” Rey whispered then watched him unbutton to reveal — “what the FUCK, dude, you are _swole <\i>”. She watched him smirk and she realized it was her turn to undress.__

__She sat up and slipped off the straps of her dress.  
She found herself smirking, now, as she watched his expression change from smug to awe. She wasn’t wearing a bra and his grabby hands were more of a compliment then she expected. He helped her slide the dress off so she was just wearing a lacy pair of panties and her high heels. _ _

__He grabbed her by the thighs and slid her down onto the edge of the bed so her ass was hanging off of the mattress. His hands gripped her thighs — and that alone was making her anticipate, making her wet because of how warm Ben was. His thumb stroked circles into her skin and she was burning.  
Ben sat on the floor on his knees, still wearing his pants. He looked — and the only word she could come up with was, _hungry_. Like he was going to eat her up. _ _

__“I’m going to have to prepare you, for me, if you want this,” Ben whispered into her skin. He kissed up her thighs._ _

__“I do,” Rey whispered. She felt her eyes widen as he thumbed at her clit through her panties. “I’m a little embarrassed.”_ _

__“Don’t be,” Ben murmured reassuringly. He slid her panties off. “Look at you.” His deep voice was making her grow wetter and her eyes were getting wider and was this happening?_ _

__“You are so wet for me.”_ _

__“That’s the embarrassment.”_ _

__“Definitely not embarrassing. In fact, this is very good. You ready? You can tell me to stop if you want to, “ he trailed off but she was nodding knowing she didn’t want to stop._ _

__He placed a last kiss on her inner thigh before he spread her legs, one leg on each side of him, over his shoulders. Ben kissed the top of her clit gently and licked and she already felt overwhelmed; her instinct was to grab at his hair and he let her. He licked up with a flattened tongue and it made such an obscene noise because of her being already dripping wet._ _

__“What a pretty little pussy you’ve got,” he said and looked up at her as he slid a finger in and crooked it._ _

__Rey squealed._ _

__She started moaning as he pumped his finger then slid in another one which made her back bow off the bed. Ben held her down firmly with his free hand while she writhed underneath him.  
He returned his mouth to kissing her thighs and lapping up her wet with his tongue and as his fingers stretched her he leaned over to suck on her clit, hard. It felt like forever; he was licking and sucking and fingering like it was a luxury for him and she felt like she was on the precipice of _something_.._ _

__Rey’s moans started turning higher pitched and she felt her legs and abs twitch like she was losing control of herself —_ _

__“That’s it baby, come for me,” Ben cooed and crooked his fingers up against her g spot. Rey gushed and watched him lean over to run his tongue over her clit again._ _

__“Fuck,” she moaned pathetically as she watching him grin from underneath her. He pulled his fingers from her cunt and she watched him suck off the wet. “You taste so good.”_ _

__“Do I?” She sounded breathy in her own ears and he leaned over her. She opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers and tasted herself — it didn’t taste like much to her but if it was making him as hard as he was she’d take the compliment._ _

__“Take those off,” she commanded, tugging at his pants._ _

__“I’m only here to oblige,” Ben said with a smirk and she watched him unbuckle his belt. He kicked his shoes off and unzipped his pants in a hurry. The moment his boxers cane off Rey immediately understood why he said he needed to prepare her._ _

__“This makes sense,” Rey stated, looking at the obvious. Ben was a large man. He nodded, trying not to laugh, and climbed on top of her._ _

__“Still good?”_ _

__“Still good,” she whispered, looking down at him where they were about to meet. She spread her legs to accommodate him and he leaned in to kiss her neck. She felt herself grow even more wet as he adjusted her to his liking._ _

__Ben rubbed his cock up against her clit. The friction and warmth of him felt amazing; she watched him adjust so he could slide into her._ _

__The first stretch hurt. Ben thrust slowly and as shallow as was allowed. Rey squealed and grabbed onto his shoulders — he placed one big warm hand on her hip and the other was by her head and it was comforting._ _

__“Good?” Ben asked and placed a kiss on her cheek and Rey nodded and realized that yes, it was turning good — she was wet enough where it wasn’t too painful and the stretch of Ben’s large cock was delicious friction and heat that she had never felt before but felt so _right\i >.__ _

___Ben started to fuck her in earnest and Rey let out a low, long moan._ _ _

___They looked each other in the eyes and Rey felt vulnerable and good and overwhelmed and the same returning feeling of losing control was coming back. As his large hands gripped her hips she felt relieved that Ben was taking control and she kissed whatever of him she could reach.  
His thrusts slid them up the mattress and he slid his fingers to her clit again to run at it and she arched her back. Rey shuddered and squealed._ _ _

___“That’s it baby, that’s it,” he leaned forward and kissed at her neck while she felt herself grow warm underneath him. Rey scratched at his arm and he fucked harder and flicked his fingers at her clit but kept thrusting his hips at the same pace and she felt the overwhelming electric feeling. Her legs twitched and Ben hummed with contentment in her ear. He grazed his teeth against her shoulder and Rey dug her pointed heel into his back._ _ _

___“Shit,” he murmured and grabbed at her hips to hold her closer and Rey felt it — he was coming inside of her. The warmth of his come and feeling his cock twitch inside of her was exquisite and she was moaning. Ben groaned. “You felt way too fucking good,” he panted and planted kisses. He slowed down his fingers circling on her clit but didn’t stop until she came again— Rey was gasping, oversensitive._ _ _

___Ben slid out of her and Rey felt their combined sweat and come on her legs. She leaned up to kiss him, smiling. He grinned back at her._ _ _

___“Hey uh, where’s your bathroom?”_ _ _

___He pointed to the door on the right and she got up to clean up remembering something something always pee after sex or else something that Rose had told her about._ _ _

___When she cracked open the door after washing up Ben cleaned up, too. They both laid back into the bed. He looked nervous again which she thought was odd because she thought the hard part was over.  
“Do you want to sleep here? Or did you want to go? I understand if you want to go..” he trailed off and Rey understood immediately._ _ _

___“I’ll stay, if it’s an offer,” Rey said feeling pleasantly tired. He smiled and pulled back the blankets so she could snuggle in._ _ _

___That night, Rey slept well because for the first time she fell asleep in someone’s loving arms._ _ _

___The next morning, she found herself with her legs thrown over the bear of a man she went to bed with as the big spoon she always knew she was._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like it, let me know if there are any inaccuracies. :~)


End file.
